Baby, just say yes
by FeathersEverywhere
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since they were 5 and in a relationship since high school. Both of their families demand that they live their own lives apart for 6 months before they can be together. Inspired by Love Story by Taylor Swift. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I just like to make the characters do sweet and fun stuff.**

**This story was inspired by my 3 year olds new favorite song Love Story by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

Prologue

I parked my car in one of the empty spaces and got out of my car. Being at Waterfront Park again after having had to say goodbye to the love of my life six months ago in this very spot I began feeling the pain of that day. As I approached our bench my heart began to race. I was going to be seeing him in a matter of minutes and I couldn't wait. I searched through the crowds of people looking for that familiar messy bronze hair as I made my way to our meeting place.

The last 6 months have been absolute torture for me. We weren't allowed to communicate, my father's stupid idea, at all while he was gone until he was ready to come back. I have to admit that I was getting anxious, what if everything I had felt these past 14 years and what he had felt were completely different. Maybe he met someone else while he was away. Three months after he left I did go on a few dates because my faith in our relationship was fading due to the loss of contact. Not one could measure up to him. They never resulted in a kiss goodnight, much less a second date. In fact I don't even think I would call them dates, more like going out with friends who happened to be guys. Of course I knew that he wouldn't go against our parent's wishes if he really wanted us to be together, but the lack of communication was hard on me. I never knew what he was doing with his time or who he was spending it with.

When he called two days ago to tell me that he did everything our families had demanded of him and he wanted to see me as soon as possible my heart started to feel whole again. He was coming back to me, for me. His feelings hadn't changed in these last few months apart. He told me that they only grew stronger. We decided to meet at the place we said goodbye to each other so that the place wouldn't hold so much pain for either of us in the future. This had always been our place. Our first kiss was here, the first time we declared our love for the other.

All of a sudden I had one of those cliché movie moments where the crowds part and the sun shone directly on him like my own personal homing beacon. He was looking directly at me and it was like there was nobody else around, it was just us. I didn't realize I was running towards him until I had launched myself into his arms. In fact he almost fell backwards with the force of me running to him. I had his head between my hands and I couldn't stop myself from kissing every inch of his face telling him that I love him and missed him and can't live without him. He was holding onto me so tight kissing as much of my face, hair and neck as he could all while repeating my words back to me. All my fears of him finding someone else were forgotten. In this moment I was his and he was mine and no-one else mattered.

When Edward set me down finally I couldn't help the sobs that overtook me. After this time apart and everything we have been through the realization that we can actually be together now finally hit me full force and I cried. Edward immediately wrapped his arms around me and whispered that everything was going to be okay, he was here now and we'd never be apart again. I finally stopped crying and looked into his beautiful green eyes. He is everything I will ever want and I feel the urge to tell him. NOW!

"Edward, I love you so much. This time apart has just proven to me that there is no-one else for me but you. I have felt so alone without you here and the not knowing if you were coming back or if you were spending time with someone else just about killed me. I kept thinking that everything we've shared together was in my head and that you didn't feel the same way and…now…now I just.

"What Bella, tell me what you need." Edward asked. The look of worry was evident on his face.

"I need you to tell me." I am sobbing again and can't get the rest out.

**Alright, so tell me what you think. Do you want more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters**

It all started when my family moved us to Seattle Washington when I was 5 years old. I started Kindergarten and on my very first day I met a very hyper girl named Alice, she and her cousin Edward were in my class and although Alice insisted we were going to be best friends forever I didn't actually believe her. Even at 5 years old I wasn't sure how I, Bella Swan, laid back girl could possibly be friends with someone so hyper. Turns out she was right, but that's not the point. Her cousin, Edward was mean to me from the start, pulling my hair and pushing me and giving me raspberries on my cheek which I absolutely hated. Boys had cooties. My mother said that it was his way of showing me he liked me, but I didn't believe it.

After a few years we were all still in the same class and Edward and I were just as good a friends as Alice and I were. He wasn't as bad as I originally thought and who knew that my mom actually knew what she was talking about. The three of us were inseparable and in Junior high our group grew from three to five when Jasper and Rosalie Hale moved to Seattle and came to our school.

Alice immediately took to Jasper and she told me on more than one occasion that she was going to marry him. Rosalie was a little intimidating at first; she looked like a freaking model at the age of 13. Even with her model looks boys didn't talk to her much, my mother said they were probably just scared of her and once we went to high school the Hale's would have boys knocking down their door to get to Rosalie.

With Alice occupied with Jasper and Rosalie off doing her own thing most of the time it left a lot of time for Edward and I to spend more time together. He asked me to the Valentine's Day dance and at first I refused because I am clumsy and can't dance, but Edward convinced me it was all in the leading and since his mother was adamant about teaching her children everything from dancing to music to party planning to keep them well rounded he was a fabulous dancer.

We were having a great time at the dance hanging out with our friends. Alice went with Jasper of course and Rosalie went with Tyler Crowley. How he ever got her to agree to go with him I'll never know. Ever since Jasper and Rose moved here she had hated Tyler, but maybe it's the same as what my mom had told me about Edward when we were 5. You treat the one you like the worst. Tyler and Rose ended up staying together until we went to high school.

At the dance Edward was giving me odd looks, I can't really explain the way he was looking at me because no one had ever looked at me that way before. We were dancing to _Your Body is a Wonderland_ by John Mayer (to think about it now it probably wasn't the most appropriate song to play for a bunch of Junior High School students who had raging hormones) and his arms were tight around me, holding me as close to him as possible. He leaned his head down to me and our lips were centimeters apart from each other. He whispered to me, "I'm going to kiss you now Bella" then he did just that. It was soft and sweet, there was no tongue; this was a first for both of us. I had closed my eyes during the kiss and when I opened them he was staring at me with those piercing green eyes and it felt like he could see into my soul. Right in that moment I knew. I knew what Alice knew when she first saw Jasper; I was going to marry this boy someday. Unable to find my voice I just stared at him and a smile broke out on my face at my realization.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked me while stroking my cheek.

"Nothing." I replied

He leaned down and put his mouth to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent shivers up my spine. "Hmm, I don't think I believe you." When he pulled away he had a cocky little smile playing on his lips.

"I was just thinking that was really nice." I blushed at my admission.

"It was Bella. It really was and now I just want to do it again." His words made me blush even more. I could feel my cheeks burning from the blush. "I think I like making you blush, it's very pretty on you."

Who knew at 13 he could be so romantic and charming. Weren't 13 year old boys supposed to be all hormones?

We danced with our friends some more during the night, but we didn't kiss again and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to, desperately. I couldn't think of a better first kiss and I couldn't stop thinking about the second kiss. Would that be just as sweet or would Edward want to try to go further with it? Was I ready for…gah…French…kissing? That thought scared me to death. How would that even feel to have his tongue in my mouth? It seems weird, but if I were to try it with anyone it would be Edward. In fact I can safely say that Edward is the only guy I want to do that with.

My mom picked us up and dropped Edward off at home. He gave me a hug and told me he'd call me later, and then he was out of the car going to the door to his house. He turned around and waved goodbye and I returned the gesture.

"So how was the dance sweetheart? Did you have a good time?" My mother broke me out of my Edward induced haze.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. Thanks for picking us up mom." I replied and gave her a big smile. It really was a fun night.

"You're welcome. Did Edward ask you to be his valentine?" she asked.

"Moooommm!" I groaned in response. I DO NOT want to talk to my mother about this. She has been saying that Edward and I were going to end up together since we were 6 and I had no intention of giving her any more encouragement.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone." The rest of the ride home was silent, thankfully. When we finally made it home I ran into the house, gave my dad a quick greeting and ran off to my room. Once I made it in my room I closed the door and flung myself onto my bed where I proceeded to shove my pillow over my face and squeal like a giddy teenager, which I was, but I was never one for squealing. That was Alice's territory.

I got up and grabbed my pajamas before going to the bathroom for my nightly routine. Looking in the mirror I noticed that I didn't look any different. I was expecting to look…I don't know, just different after having my first kiss. I was happier, that much was obvious. With a shrug I finished getting ready for bed.

Settling into bed I decided I was too wired from tonight's events to sleep so I grabbed my old tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I've read it a million times, but it was my favorite. I was just getting into the story when I heard a tapping sound at my window. Figuring it was just a tree brushing up against it, I went back to my book. The noise however, seemed to get louder and was coming faster. "Okay, that's weird." I said to myself. I put my book down and went to the window to investigate. When I looked out I was stunned. There was Edward standing next to his bike with a handful of little rocks.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I whispered down to him.

"I wanted to see you. I'm coming up."

Was he crazy? He wasn't going to try to climb. Yes, yes he was going to try and climb up the tree. Amazingly enough he made it all the way into my room unscathed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him once he was safely inside.

"I told you, I wanted to see you." He said as he walked over to me and took me in his arms.

"Yes, but you just saw me three hours ago." I pointed out.

"I know, but I missed you. And, I didn't get to give you a proper goodbye."

"What are you talking abo.." Before I could finish he crashed his soft lips to mine. It was nice, a little more intense than the one at the dance. His tongue came out and licked my top lip very lightly. I was a little surprised so I let out a little squeak and my mouth opened. He took the opportunity to put his tongue in my mouth and it was heaven. He tasted like toothpaste and sweetness. His grasp on me tightened and I felt myself melting into him. It felt right, like this is where I should be always.

We broke the kiss after who knows how long, but he didn't let go of his hold on me.

"Wow" he whispered.

"Yeah" I said in the same tone.

We were quietly enjoying the moment for a little bit before he spoke.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He was so sweet, so shy. When I looked into his eyes he looked nervous but undeniably happy.

"Yes." I answered with a big smile. I'm sure I looked utterly ridiculous, but Edward Cullen just asked me to be his girlfriend and I couldn't have been happier. Judging by the look on his face and the huge beautiful smile gracing his flawless face he's happy too. "You really need to go though before my dad comes in here and catches you."

"You're right, I do need to go. One last kiss before I scale down your tree though?" Like he needed to ask. I kissed him again, this time initiating the tongue action.

"I'll call you later _girlfriend_."

"Okay _boyfriend_" I replied back. I kissed him once more and he was out my window and getting back on his bike.

I can't believe he just snuck into my room. Wait until I tell Alice.

I went to bed and fell asleep quickly. I dreamt of Edward that night and let me tell you nothing compares to the real thing.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of my mother cooking, or attempting to cook. Figuring I better get down there and save us all from the horror that is my mother's cooking I got up, brushed my teeth and hair real quick and went downstairs.

"Good morning sweetheart. I was just making some pancakes." My mother said.

"Is that what that's supposed to be? Ugh, it smells like burnt tires. Here, let me do it. You go sit down and relax mom." I have no idea why it's so hard for her to just follow the recipe, but she always wants to add her "own special touch" so she calls it, to things.

My mother did as I said and sat at the dining room table, I could feel her eyes on me, but she didn't say anything. I busied myself making the pancake batter and turned on the griddle. "Just say it mom." I told her as I was spreading the batter onto the now hot griddle.

"Well honey, I was just thinking that you and Edward made a really cute couple last night at the dance. Did anything happen that you want to tell your dear old mom about?"

I could feel my cheeks heat up from her question. If she only knew the things that happened last night. I had my back to her as I made the pancakes so she couldn't see the tell tale blush creeping up my chest and face. If she did see it she would know in an instant that something in fact did happen.

"We danced, it was fun, end of story mom."

"Mmmhmm. Bella when I picked you up last night you two were making googly eyes at each other. I know you're keeping something from me. A mother always knows."

"Googly eyes? Really mom?" I flipped the pancakes and stirred the batter some more for the next batch.

"Belllllla?" She said in her 'I'm not backing down' mother tone.

I huffed, she'd find out anyway, might as well tell her at least part of the story.

"Fine. He kissed me." I took the finished pancakes off the griddle and placed them on a plate before adding the next batch.

"And?" How did she know there was more? I swear it's like she had some kind of sixth sense for this crap.

"Anddddd…nothing mom."

"How was it? Your first kiss and it was with Edward, I knew you two would be together sooner or later. He's such a sweet boy."

"It was nice and yes he's very sweet, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. It was one kiss; we're not getting married or anything mother." I told her.

"We'll see." She responded and started to dig into her pancakes. "I don't know why I have so much trouble cooking; you make it look so easy. These are delicious sweetie."

"You have to follow the recipe, that's your downfall mom. It's not hard at all."

I sat down across from her at the kitchen table and poured syrup on my pancakes. I began digging in when the phone rang. Mom was just about finished so she got up to answer it.

"Hello…Oh hello Esme." That made me perk up. Why was Edward's mother calling? I started listening intently to my mother's side of the conversation to see if I could gather any more information. "It was no trouble at all…yes, Bella said she had a nice time too" then she laughed "That's what I keep saying…well they are too young to see it yet I think." She turned her head and winked at me. "Lunch sounds wonderful. I'll see you on Monday then…Bye Esme." And she hung up the phone. I raised an eyebrow at her to see if she'd talk, no dice. She just started cleaning up her dishes with a huge silly smile on her face.

"Welllll?" I asked her. She had her back to me while she cleaned her plate for longer than necessary in my opinion.

"Well what dear?" she asked, obviously amused.

"What did Edward's mom want?"

"She invited me to lunch on Monday." No kidding.

"Yeahhh, I gathered that already, what else did she have to say?" I prodded. This was starting to irritate me.

"Oh she just wanted to thank me for bringing Edward home last night after the dance. She said he told her that he had a nice time."

"Hmm, fine." I sulked and went back to eating my breakfast.

"Oh, don't be like that Bella. I am only playing with you. Esme and I think along the same lines is all. Nothing for you to concern yourself with at this point honey." She then patted me on the head like I was a freaking dog. I pushed her hand away in irritation. Damn mothers being all pushy and nosey. What's with them anyway? "Hurry up honey, we have that appointment at the salon in an hour and you still need to shower and get dressed."

Great, my "salon" appointment. I was getting a trim on my long brown hair, but my mother acted like I was getting a make-over. I wondered if she had been talking to Alice, she keeps telling me that I need to get a style for my hair instead of letting it lay there like a dish towel. Like my hair looks even remotely like a dish towel, PLEASE!!! I blow dry it straight or let it air dry with a bit of product in it to let the natural wave take over and she always comments on how shiny and pretty it is, but she always has to tell me how much better it would be with layers and blah, blah, blah.

I finished my breakfast and took a shower. I let the hot stream beat on my shoulders and relieve the tension that had built up from my morning discussion with my mother. I let my thoughts drift toward Edward and our kisses. His mouth and tongue on mine was the stuff dreams were made of, it was pure bliss. I can't even really find a perfect word for his mouth, except yummy. I really wanted to see him today, but he had baseball practice and I had my "salon" appointment then I was going to the movies with Alice and Rosalie. There was no way I was going to be able to see him today and that upset me a little. My first weekend with a boyfriend and I'm not even going to get to be with him until school on Monday.

I finished getting ready quickly, not bothering to do anything with my hair since we were going to get it trimmed and Kate, my hair stylist, would straighten for me once she was done with the actual cut. Downstairs my mother was sitting on the couch reading a magazine so I snuck up behind her and scared the crap out of her. I did this often when she was engrossed in one of her magazines. As usual she screamed as if this was the first time I had ever done this to her and I just laughed. It never got old.

"Geez, Bella. You scared me to death." She usually said this after I scared her. It was her usual response.

"Sorry mom." I laughed. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're real sorry. Alright, let's go."

I was sitting in Kate's chair telling her I just wanted a trim not 20 minutes later.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something different this time sweetie? I think layers would look really good on you." My mother interjected. She had to have been talking to Alice. No way my mother would suggest layers on her own.

"Have you been talking to Alice?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She responded without looking directly at me, I knew she knew exactly what I was talking about. She lies just about as well as I do.

"Mmmhmm. No, I just want my usual trim. My hair is just fine the way it is." I told her. Kate of course listened to my request and gave me a trim and blew my hair straight. It looked really pretty.

A few minutes later my mom had us on our way to Alice's to pick up her and Rosalie. My mom was dropping us off at the movie and Mrs. Brandon was picking us up. Afterward we would be spending the night at Alice's house for girl talk.

Once we arrived at the theater Rose and Alice immediately pushed me for details about last night and Edward.

"Bella, tell us what happened with Edward. We saw you two kiss at the dance, did you get a kiss goodbye, are you two going steady now or what?" Alice pushed

"Uh, Alice, please. Going steady, who says that anymore?" I teased her. I wasn't ready to divulge all my secrets to them just yet.

"Bella, just tell us. You know you're going to anyway." Rosalie said.

"Alright, alright. My mom dropped him off at his house and we went home. As I was getting into bed with a book there was a sound coming from my window and when I went to investigate I saw Edward standing outside with a bunch of little rocks in his hand."

"NO WAY!!!! That is SO romantic. I wish Jasper would do that for me." Alice interrupted me. I gave her a look and she zipped her lip indicating that I could continue.

"Anyways…So Edward climbed up to my window and told me that he wanted to see me a give me a proper goodbye. We made out for a little while. It was amazing. He asked me to be his girlfriend and told me he'd see me later then he left. It was really so sweet." I finished.

"WOW" both Rosalie and Alice sighed at the same time.

"Yeah." I replied wistfully. I'm sure I had a goofy grin plastered on my face at that moment.

We went into the theater and watched _My Best Friend's Wedding_, it was Alice's pick. It was actually pretty cute from what I saw of it. Most of the time my thoughts were on a beautiful bronze haired boy that I now called my boyfriend though so I didn't see half of it.

Mrs. Brandon picked us up in front of the theater and asked us how the movie was. We told her all about it and she found our various retelling of the story amusing. We were all in hysterics by the time we reached Alice's house.

Once in the door we went straight for Alice's room. Rosalie turned on the stereo, Alice grabbed her various make-over supplies and I put on my pajamas, getting comfortable and ready for the hour of torture Alice had in store for me.

"Bella, do you want the pore refining mask or the avocado moisturizing mask?" Alice asked me holding the 2 packages in front of my face.

"Um, the moisturizing one I guess." I replied not really caring which one she slathered on my face.

After washing the make-up off my face I settled into the sofa in Alice's room and let her put the thick green mask on my face. We immediately started talking about boys.

"Tyler tried to stick his tongue down my throat at the dance, but I didn't let him. I think he thinks I'm easy or something." Rosalie stated while filing her nails.

"Just because he tried to kiss you doesn't mean that he thinks you're easy Rosalie. If he thought that he would have tried to grab your boob or something." Alice told her. I was fairly certain that Tyler did not in fact think Rosalie was easy. He was intimidated by her if anything.

"Says you. I saw him talking to a bunch of his friends and they were all staring at me while they were talking. THEN, Tyler did a fist bump with them and walked over to me immediately trying to feel my tonsils with his tongue. It was disgusting."

"You don't have your tonsils anymore Rose." Alice laughed.

"You know what I am saying, don't give me your lip missy. I saw you playing tonsil hockey with Jasper on the bleachers."

"I don't have tonsils either, so I couldn't have been playing tonsil hockey." Alice laughed when Rosalie chucked a pillow at her head. We were all laughing at that point. Alice knew how to push Rose's buttons like no other.

"Okay, okay, I know what you're saying. So did you not like kissing Tyler or was it that it was unexpected that you didn't like?" Alice asked, now serious.

"I don't know. There just isn't a spark, you know what I mean. It wasn't bad. I guess I just wasn't expecting in to go right in with the tongue. Aren't you supposed to start with the kissing and then gradually add the tongue in? He just came over and rammed the tongue into my mouth. It wasn't at all appealing." For being as beautiful as Rose is you would think that she had a lot more experience with boys, but she really doesn't. Boys are intimidated by her beauty and therefore not a lot of them have the nerve to even talk to her.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. I'm sure he has no idea what he was doing and just went for it. Tyler's really nice; you should give him a chance Rose. My mom says that boys are clueless and you need to tell them what you like otherwise they'll never catch on." I told them. Alice nodded in agreement and Rose just kept filing her nails.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks guys." Rose said after a few minutes.

"Jasper wants to take me on a date. I don't know what to do. My parents said I can't date until I'm 16, but I really want to go with him." Alice chimed in. This is how it usually went, one of us would start with our problems, we'd solve it or at least try and then we'd go on to the other's problems. It was a great system and we usually got our stuff resolved with each other's insight.

"Have you asked your parents yet?" Alice shook her head in the negative. "Well don't you think you should before you stress out over it? Your mom knows Jasper and she loves him already. I'm sure she'd be cool with you going out with him." I suggested.

"I don't know. She does already love him, but you know how my parents are, once they make up their minds on something they don't usually change it. I don't think I can wait 3 more years to go out on a date with my boyfriend. What if he gets bored with me and moves on to someone else?"

"Alice, first of all Jasper would never do that." Rose cut me off.

"And second I would rip his balls off if he did. He may be my brother, but there's no way he's treating one of my best friends like that." Rose said playfully. I had no doubt that she would do it though.

"And third, you never know if you don't ask. Talk to your mom, she's your best bet." I finished.

"Yeah. I'll talk to my mom. I'll just hope that she says yes." Alice stopped to wash the masks off of all of our faces and I had to admit my face did feel really moisturized. That mask really worked. "So Bella, your turn. Tell Alice your problems."

"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?"

"Shut up. So tell us, what's going on with you?" Alice chastised.

"You guys already got all my dirt before the movie, remember? I have nothing else to tell."

"Okay, so let's talk about the kissing then."

"It was…amazing. There were sparks and you know how you said you knew you were meant to be with Jasper forever when you saw him, that's how I felt when Edward kissed me."

"You guys are disgusting. I can't believe you're buying into this crap Bella." Rose practically sneered at me. I know she's just upset because of the thing with Tyler, but really she was just being a bitch right now.

"You know what Rosalie, why don't you just shut up. I know you're having a hard time with Tyler and all, but you don't have to take it out on me. Just let me be happy for once." I practically yelled at her. Rose started crying and Alice and I ran up to envelope her in our arms. I whispered my apologies to her and she apologized to me as well.

"I just don't think I'll find something like what you two have with Jasper and Edward." Rose groaned.

"Rose, we're only 13 years old. Once we get to high school you will have your choice of so many guys you won't know what to do with yourself. Jr. High Boys are just stupid. Except for Jasper and Edward of course." Alice told her, while rubbing soothingly on her back.

Alice was right of course. As soon as Rose "developed" and we entered high school all the boys were clamoring for her attention, even seniors. It was ridiculous. Rose quickly broke up with Tyler once she realized she could have anyone she wanted and it broke Tyler's heart. I don't think she meant to be so cruel to him, but she had always said that he wasn't the one for her. He never challenged her, which is something she desperately needed.

Jr. High graduation came and went and we all spent the summer before high school hanging out together as a group. Alice was allowed to go on a date with Jasper when she turned 14, 2 years earlier then she thought she'd be able to and she was really happy.

Edward charmed my parents into letting us go out on dates at 14. My mother already loved him and was still convinced we'd end up married so she was easy; my father however, took some convincing. He thought I was far too young to have a boyfriend, but my mother put in her two cents and somehow he was on board with us going out unsupervised. Edward took me to the movies and dinner at the local diner and sometimes we just walked around Seattle. We found Waterfront Park shortly after and it soon became our favorite spot. It really was beautiful. Little did I know that this place would hold so many wonderful memories for us in the future.

Alice lost her virginity to Jasper on her 15th birthday. She was so happy and told us all about how Jasper tried to make it romantic and special for her. He really was perfect for her.

Rosalie lost her virginity to Tyler not long after Alice. She said she just wanted to get it over with and Tyler actually did some research online and made her have an orgasm her first time. He really did like her a lot, how many 15 year old boys would go through all that trouble to please a girl their first time having sex? Not many.

Edward and I agreed to wait until we were 16 to have sex. I started taking the pill because my cycles were so irregular; it was my mom's idea, so thankfully I wouldn't have to worry about birth control when we did start having sex. I was also relieved to not have to go to my mother and have the inevitable sex talk with her, which would be awkward. Alice and Rose said that the first time hurt, but after that it was amazing, so I was nervous about our first time. I had seen Edward's peen a few times and although I had nothing to compare it too, it seemed pretty big and I wondered how bad it was going to hurt going in. I decided not to worry about it yet and have a good time with my friends over the summer. Once it got closer to my 16th birthday I could revisit my fears.

Life was perfect and in a few weeks we were starting High School. We were all very excited about what our next four years would have in store for us.


End file.
